ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Alien preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors can nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. *CREDIT THE CREATOR IF NOMINATING SOMEONE ELSE'S ALIEN. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *NO IDEA THEFT ACCEPTED IN THE ALIEN. Previous Winners *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *February: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May: TIE! HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm *September: SpeedGate ---- Wook Created by Paper and nominated by its creator. For #It sounds cool, Even though it rhymes with "Book" Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon..............DRAAAAAAAGONS 11:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) #Wook Rook Book XD This alien is kewl. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 11:37, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Against #He's just too average to be featured. Plus, he has random weaknesses. You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 20:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments *3rd time running D: XLR8 can catch those scuzbuckets... *transforms* NRG, really? 11:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) *I think you should just give up. You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 11:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) **Why is everyone arguing of Featured stuff? A few months ago, there was a three way tie for Featured Series because only 3 people voted. THREE! XLR8 can catch those scuzbuckets... *transforms* NRG, really? 11:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Superman Created by Ahmadandnominatedby Ahmad. For # Against # Comments * LMN8 Created and nominated by Awesome Betterhero. For # Against # Comments *HE WIPES AWAY EVERYTHING. And you have to admit, his name sounds pretty close to eliminate. You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 11:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Huntscer Created by Lego Master and nominated by the same. For #I believe it was A LOT of potential to becomee very awesome and very well used in episodes! :D I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 14:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) #Man, that will be... What's The Word?! Mmm... I dunno, something way more than Awesome! Magister Ahmad, a Galvanic Humanoid from Alamadia, owner of Ahmadium, in Ahmad 15, At Your Service! 18:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) #HE IS COOL.OMNIVERSE (Wall - Blog - ) 01:02, September 8, 2012 (UTC) #He is one of the best aliens he has created so he will win.Go huntscer yeh September 8,2012 ' ' (Wall) 20:27, September 8, 2012 (UTC) # He is so awesome! I know, like Ghostfreak, but I vote for Lego all the way! Sabrina10 (Wall - Blog - ) 03:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) # this alien is awesome.at first i did not like him,but i look closer and saw then he is awesome.So he have to win Ninja121 (Wall - Blog - ) 19:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Against * Comments *It takes me a while to make each of my alien's sketches, then someone else takes 2 hours or so of THEIR time to bring them to life. So, I would appreciate it if I won Cassie 12 and Chris 12, ULTIMATE CROSSOVER! (Wall - Blog - ) 13:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) *I have also made a Ben 10,000 version of him and a hologram, so check them out! George: If you want it you'll have to take it from me. Azmuth: You think I can't? I am Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, sculptor of worlds, smartest being in five galaxies, of course I can take it from you... Ben Tennyson take it from him. (Wall - Blog - ) 19:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Blue Lagoon Created by Regular Guy and nominated by Regular Guy. For # Against # Comments * Terminano Created by ChromastoneandTabby and nominated by it's creator. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others element x Created by denica72 and nominated by denica72. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Protosect Created by Nick and nominated by Nick. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Stormfront Created by Thomasand nominated by said user. For #He looks pretty good and i like him'Ninja121' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments Category:Others Rupture Created by Lego Master and nominated byNinja121 Ninja121 (Wall - Blog - ) 20:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC). For #He has cool powers and he looks cool. You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 01:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Category:Others Desert sand Created by Ninja121 (Wall - Blog - ) 20:57, September 8, 2012 (UTC) and nominated by Ninja121 (Wall - Blog - )20:57, September 8, 2012 (UTC). For # Against # Comments * Category:Others